Could This Be?
by whatsittoya13
Summary: Edd admires Kevin from afar... maybe Kevin feels the same. Bad summary,good content c:
1. Chapter 1

Edd awoke to the blaring screech of his alarm. With a grunt he lazily got out of bed, grabbing his hat and clothes for the day. As he slowly made his way to the bathroom he saw a single post-it note from his mom. It read;

"My dear Eddward,

Your school is closed for the day due to a horrid snow storm. Father and I will be at the office all day, please shovel the walkway.

Love,

Your Mother."

Edd let out a disappointed sigh, he enjoyed the comfort that school brings and most importantly seeing Kevin in between classes. _Kevin_, Edd thought dreamily, His beautiful green eyes, bright orange hair, and most importantly, that perfect smile of his. He figured that Kevin would be shoveling today,and he might be able to sneak a few quick glances at him. Edd rushed to finish his morning routine, and as he was making his way down the steps, he heard the door bell.(Edd knew it was just Ed and Eddy he walks over to the door.) When he opened the door he was greeted by a large hug that engulfed his whole body. When Ed finally put him down Eddy had already walked past and was in the kitchen.

"Salutations Ed, Eddy," Edd said as he gave Eddy a perplexed look.

Eddy exclaimed over dramatically , "What do you got to eat, sockhead? I'm STARVING!"

"Well Eddy, there is a carton of eggs in the fridge, but can you manage to not completely destroy my kitchen in the process of making breakfast?" Edd said.

Eddy replied with a sarcastic tone, "Why would I do such a thing."

As Eddy pulled out the eggs, three came tumbling to the floor and all Edd could do is think, "messy, messy, messy always messy," while he was retrieving the mop and bucket. After breakfast and Edd diligently cleaning the mess that Ed and Eddy made, all three boys decided to go and shovel out the thick, white snow that was coating the cul-de-sac. In this moment in time Edd had completely forgotten about Kevin, too wrapped up in finishing his task. Edd was out of breath when he looked up, he saw Kevin walk toward him. Instead of freaking out, Edd just stared with amazement at how gorgeous he looked. His face was flushed from the cold, he was sporting a beanie, instead of his traditional backwards ball cap. He had on his baseball Letterman jacket, and a pair of faded jeans that hugged his legs in the best way. In Edd's eyes, he looked like a snow god. Kevin had finally reached Edd and was giving him a weird look.

"What are you staring at Double-Dweeb?" Kevin growled.

Edd studdered " Wha-a-at are you talking a-a-about Kev-i-i-n?"

Kevin smirked to himself because of Edd's nervousness, Edd was thankful it was cold out because it was able to hide his blush.

"I just came over to see if you needed help. Your dork friends over there seemed to leave you with all the hard work." Kevin pointed over to Ed and Eddy who were busy knocking on doors trying to get money for shoveling walkways.

"Thank you anyway Kevin, I actually just finished as you approached me. Ca-a-n I offer you any ho-o-o-t chocolate?" Edd managed to choke out before a dark read blush came across his face. Kevin had that same smirk as before, and said, "Nah dork, Nazz is over there waiting for me. Maybe another time when your not apart of the other dorks scams."

Edd then smiled while trying to cover up his gap and said, "Thank you again for offering to help. That was very chivalrous of you, and I shall take you up on that offer for another time!"

As Kevin walked away he said, "Whatever dork."

When Kevin was out of sight, Edd went back in his house, only after telling Ed and Eddy that he had to finish house work, making sure not to leave tracks of snow behind. He then made his way up to his room and discarded his wet, cold clothes, and changed into a pair of sweats and a Tee shirt. He crawled into bed, and instantly fell asleep dreaming of Kevin. He awoke to loud knocking on his front door. Edd was utterly confused and looked over to the clock to see it was only two, he was only asleep for a half hour. He ran down the steps and opened the door figuring it was Ed and Eddy. To his surprise, it turned out Kevin and Nazz.

"Excuse me, but what are you two doing here?" Edd said in a confused manner.

Nazz replied with, "Kevin said you were making some hot chocloate and I totally wanted some. I hope we aren't bothing you."

"Oh! Not at all. You are always welcome here!" Edd said with a shy smile.

Kevin with a toothy grin casually walked into the house. Edd ran to the kitchen to prepare the drinks when he over heard the whispers coming from the other room.

"Dude, he SO likes you"

"Nah the dork would never fall for a guy like me. I'm too dumb for him."

"No seriously dude, listen he totally likes you, his face lights up when hes around you!". When Edd heard this his heart stopped and he couldn't move. He could not believe what he was hearing.

_This had to be a joke. There was no way that Kevin was into guys, he has had girlfriends before. _This was all going through Edd's head at a rapid pace. Edd quickly snapped back into reality and quickly served the hot chocolate. He carefully chose the seat closest to Kevin, just in case it was true. After about an hour of mindless chit-chat Nazz and Kevin decided to leave.

As Kevin was leaving the house he told Edd, "I uh had fun... maybe we should hang out again sometime. I mean if ya wanna."

Edd almost died right there. He felt his whole face turn bright red, and he stumbled over his answer. He finally managed to say, "I'd love to 'hang' out with you again. It would be a delight to have your company again."

At that Kevin just smiled and said, "Alright Double-Dork, I'll let you know when I'm free."

"Sounds magnificent," was all Edd could choke out before Kevin left. While the rest of the day flew by, Edd was in a state of shock. He could not believe what had happened. That night while he was getting ready for school he got a call from Eddy asking why the jerk Kevin was over his house. All Edd could say without sounding too happy was he was tutoring him in math. Eddy seemed satisfied with the answer and hung up . That night all Edd could think about was Kevin and his effulgent smile, and how his laugh was booming. Edd fell asleep with the biggest smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Edd was relived that it was the weekend and he did not have to worry about completing any school work. His mind was more occupied with Kevin and the other night. It was still all too surreal to Edd. It was eight in the morning when it really hit Edd, Kevin told Nazz that he had feeling for Edd. That day he had decided that it would be best to invite Nazz over to attempt to get more information on the situation. So after Edd made himself a healthy breakfast for himself, he texted Nazz,

Edd- "Good morning Nazz."

Nazz- "Mornin' Double d, y r u txting me so early, is something wrong ?"

Edd- "Oh please do not worry Nazz, I was just wondering if you would like to go out to lunch today, to uhh... talk?"

Nazz- "Once again is something up? & yeah id totally love to, meet me at the cafe at 1."

Edd- "Nazz I assure you everything is at perfection, and I shall see you there at approximately 1 pm."

Nazz- "Alright dude see ya there"

The evanescent conversation with Nazz left Edd's stomach in knots. He was unsure if he wanted to know the truth about Kevin. It was now 11:30, so Edd decided that a warm shower was in order before he went to meet Nazz for lunch. He gathered all the necessities, and was walking toward the bathroom when he heard a familiar voice out his window. Being curious, Edd went over to the window and peered out. To his amazement he was Kevin out front of Nazz's house. He started to panic. He did not want Kevin to come with Nazz to lunch. Edd then reluctantly returned to his shower. When he finished getting ready for lunch with Nazz it was already 12:30. In a hurry Edd grabbed his puffy winter jacket and raced up the block in order not to be late. As he made it past Kevin's house he heard the door swing open. Edd froze in his tracks as he heard Kevin call after him.

"HEY, DOUBLE-DORK, WAIT UP!" Kevin screamed trying to get Edd's attention. As Kevin approached Edd a dark pink blush crawled along Edd's face.

"Oh! Hello there Kevin, Good Afternoon." Edd spoke as Kevin got closer.

"So... uh where ya heading to dork?" Kevin shyly asked.

"I'm actually running late for lunch with Nazz at the cafe." Edd reluctantly replied.

"Oh cool! I'm headin' down to the bike shop to get a tire for my bike, I'll walk ya." Kevin enthusiastically said.

"Kevin that is not necessary, I can walk by myself." Edd replied as he slipped on ice and almost fell. Luckily Kevin was there and caught him. When Kevin caught him, there faces got dangerously close and Edd could smell Kevin's cologne. Edd suppressed a small moan, he just adored the smell of Kevin.

"It doesn't seem like you can walk by yourself." Kevin said in a sarcastic tone while he held onto Edd.

"Well I guess it can not hurt if you accompany me. I must hurry though, I am running dangerously late." Edd said while staring up at Kevin's emerald green eyes. Oh how Edd loved those eyes. During the walk to the city, Edd and Kevin talked about everything and nothing. When Edd arrived at the cafe, he thanked Kevin for accompanying him. Kevin told him it was no problem and he will see him later. As Edd walked into the cafe he heard Nazz yell his name.

"DOUBLE-D OVER HERE!" Nazz yelled out in a high pitched squeal.

"Hello Nazz, how was your morning" was all Edd could think of saying as he approached the table.

"It was good, but really why did you ask me to lunch? It has been bothering me all morning." Nazz replied. Unable to hold it in any longer Edd blurted out,

"I heard your conversation with Kevin yesterday, I did not mean to eavesdrop. If you don't mind me asking, what was that all about? Does he really like me? I thought he was straight." It all came out as a rush. All Nazz did was smirk for a full minute until Edd finally said,

"Well?"

"So dude, let me just tell you this straight, that conversation you heard was 100% legit. He likes you but is super paranoid that you don't feel the same, but if that question you blurted out was how you really feel, he shouldn't be worried" Nazz finally said as she tried to hold back a laugh. She looked up and couldn't help but smile at Edd. He had the biggest smile on his face and he was as red as a fire truck.

"Well that is a pleasant surprise." Edd finally managed to say. Nazz and Edd continued to talk straight through lunch about Kevin. When Edd looked down at his watch he saw it was 3:00. In a rush he told Nazz that he had to leave because he had something to do.

"Its totally cool dude, I'll see ya later." Nazz said through giggles. Edd did not understand why she was giggling until he turned around and saw Kevin standing out side the cafe waiting. Edd walked toward the door and could tell that he was out there for a while.

"Kevin?" was all Edd could think of to say.

"Oh hey double-dweeb. I saw you sitting in there and thought I'd wait to walk you home." Kevin replied as he was rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"That is very nice of you. Thank you very much." Edd replied as causal as possible.

"So uh lets head home" Kevin said with the huge smile that makes Edd's heart melt.


	3. Chapter 3

Edd had a goofy smile on his face the whole walk home. Whenever Kevin would ask him a question Edd would get flustered and would not be able to answer him without tripping over his words. Kevin was just about to ask Edd to hang out when Ed and Eddy busted out of Ed's door. With a sigh of frustration Kevin walked away, leaving Edd confused and upset.

"Kevin, where are you going?" Edd asked shyly.

"I'll talk to ya later, don't sweat it dork" Kevin answered with a sweet smile.

"Oh, well alright Kevin. We shall have a conversation later." Edd murmured. As Kevin walked away Edd sighed with disappointment before he turned to his friends.

"Salutations Ed, Eddy, How are you?" Edd said while playing with is hands.

"Why were you hanging with Kevin Sockhead. He was OUR childhood bully." Eddy questioned with anger in his voice.

"Well you see Eddy, I was having lunch with Nazz and I ran into Kevin. We were both walking home." Edd defended himself.

"You have been around him an awful lately. You should watch what you are doing." Eddy warned Edd before walking up to Edd's house.

"I can assure you, I will be fine, Eddy." Edd mumbled as a blush slowly invaded his face. All three boys make their way into Edd's perfectly kept house and wandered to the kitchen.

"Got something to eat Double D?" Ed said while rummaging through the fridge.

"We have bread and such, I have to go food shopping." Edd murmured while he was staring at his phone.

"Mmmmm butter toast!" Ed yelled making Edd cover his ears.

"Ed, how do you feel about Kevin, since we are in high school now?" Edd asked cautiously.

"Ed like him. He is really nice and Ed think he likes you Dee." Ed said with a big goofy smile.

"What are you possible talking about Ed?" Edd mumbled out of embarrassment, his face flushing with a pink color

"Double D, Ed knows that Kevin likes you, and you like Kevin, Ed can tell." Ed said with alacrity. This peaked Eddy's attention

"What are you two talking about?" Eddy questioned as he walked over with a plate of toast in his hand.

"How Dee and Kevin love each other." Ed said while smiling. Edd loved Ed but sometimes he can drag the wrong people into things.

"N-n-n-no I do not love him." Edd said barley loud enough for anyone to here.

"Why ya blushing Edd. You do like him don't ya? I should have known you've been all over him recently. God wait 'til the other kids find out about this!" Eddy said smugly

"You wouldn't DARE Eddy. You couldn't tell everyone. Not yet. I trust you with this information. Please refrain from telling anyone. I am begging you." Edd said in a rush as tears were threatening to escape his eyes.

"Chill out Double D, I was just joshing you. I would never do that. You're one of my best friends." Eddy replied with a sympathetic look on his face. He truly felt bad for his friend. He hasn't seen him that upset ever.

"Well thank you Eddy, you must be going now. I am quite tired and want to take a nap. I shall call you later," Edd said after he let out a sigh of relief.

When both Ed and Eddy left, Edd broke down in tears. He couldn't believe that his best friend almost told everyone that he fancied Kevin. After he finished crying he heard a loud knock on the door. Not knowing who it was he went to the door to answer it. When he opened the door, Kevin stood there with a sincere smile on his face.

"Hey Double-Dork, whatcha doing?" Kevin said peeking around Edd to see if anyone was around.

"I'm currently talking with you Kevin, would you like to come in?" Edd said, suddenly more comfortable around Kevin.

"Sure Dork." Kevin said while snaking around Edd to scope out the place.

"Would you like something to drink?" Edd said while he walked toward the kitchen.

"Uhh, sure. Water's fine, thanks," Kevin said while rubbing the back of his neck in a shy way.

"So Kevin you were about to ask me something before Ed and Eddy rudely interrupted us..." Edd said while staring down at his feet nervously.

"Oh yeah... I was just wondering if ya wanna go on a date or something? I understand if ya don't wanna," Kevin said in a rush, His face turned bright red while he asked the question.

"Honestly Kevin, I'd lo-o-o-ove to." Edd said while giggling. This is what he wanted for the longest time.

"How 'bout we go to the movies tomorrow? There is this new zombie movie out," Kevin said while smiling. He was extremely excited. He couldn't believe that the dork would finally be his.

"That sounds like a grand time. What time should I meet you at the theater?" Edd said while staring at the emerald eyes in front of him.

"I'll pick you up at 7 so be ready. I gotta go now, dork. See you tomorrow." Kevin said as he ran out the door.

"Alright, I will be ready. Bye!" Edd replied while while smiling widely, revealing his gap.

That night Edd could not sleep. He was so excited for the following day! He laid in bed with the biggest smile on his face. He couldn't believe that Kevin, his old childhood bully, and him were going on a date. When Edd finally fell asleep, he dreamed of Kevin. Kevin consumed his thoughts day in and day out, Kevin was finally going to be his.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long to come, i was having laptop troubles! reviews are very much welcome. Enjoy ! C:

* * *

It was dark and stormy when Edd woke up. He glanced over to the clock and saw it was only six in the morning and he did not have to get up for another two hours. The thunder rumbled through the sky, this made it impossible for Edd to fall back asleep. With a sigh of frustration he jumped out of bed, and went down his stairs making his way to the kitchen. As he was preparing his oatmeal, he received a text from the one and only Eddy.

Eddy: "Hey Double D... wanna hang out with me and Ed later?"

Edd: "Greetings Eddy, unfortunately I already have plans for today."

Eddy: "Who the hell do YOU have plans with. Me and Ed are your ONLY friends."

Edd: "What do you mean, you and Ed are my only friends? I can assure I have other friendships with other people, you and Ed are not my only friends."

Eddy: "Oh yeah the dork has friends, since when? What do ya got a date or something?"

Edd: "I must ask why are YOU calling me a dork? I thought we were friends, you are being belligerent Eddy. And if you must know where I am going, I'm hanging out with Kevin."

Eddy: "Seriously Kevin, whatever dude, is he a homo like you? God I dont need this, I dont need you in my life. All you do is bring me down."

That was the last message Edd got from Eddy before he threw his phone across the room. He was so done with Eddy. Tears formed at the corner of his eyes, threatening to spill any second. Silent sobs wracked his entire body-from both hurt and frustration. Edd rushed to get a shower and get changed for his date with Kevin. In the chaos of getting ready, Edd forgot his hat. In a rush he ran downstairs trying to remember where he threw his phone. As he went to retrieve it, the doorbell rang. He went over and answered the door. Before him stood a very flustered Kevin just staring at him holding a motorcycle helmet.

"Um Kevin, are you okay?" Edd asked Kevin while fiddling with his hands from the intende gaze the teller male was giving him.

"You just look really good, dork." Kevin said while looking down at his feet in embarrassment. At that moment Kevin knew that he needed to kiss Edd. So while Edd looked up at Kevin with those crystal blue eyes, Kevin reached down and cupped Edd's chin moving their mouths closer together. When their mouths met, their lips melted together much like chocolate would in a hand . As they pulled apart, a dark red blush creeped across both boys faces.

"Kevi-n-n-n-n wh-a-a-at was that for." Edd stuttered trying to contain his nerves.

"You just... look really good without your hat on..." Kevin muttered. Kevin then just stared at Edd's perfect blonde hair with the slightest hint of pink on his bangs.

"So, I didn't know you dye your hair, dork," Kevin said as a sly smirk spread across his previously blushing face.

"I honestly do not know, I just like the way it looks when it has some color to it, and it is the only thing that I have complete control over." Edd said while looking down at his feet.

"Well I think its cute." Kevin said with a large smile.

"I'm going to go get my hat before we proceed to leave." Edd mumbledbefore walking toward the stairs.

"Alright dork, just hurry up, I don't wanna be late." Kevin called up the stairs after Edd.

Edd returned from upstairs with his iconic hat placed perfectly on his head. Kevin just smirked to himself as he handed Edd the helmet.

"We are taking the motorcycle?" Edd asked with fear laced in his voice.

"Yeah, don't worry about it Dork, you can hold my waist if ya get to scared." Kevin said with a flirtations at Ed

* * *

As Kevin and Edd arrived at the movie theater Edd was clung to Kevin's waist. Kevin was blushing behind his helmet because of the small hands wrapped around his waist. They both got off the bike and started to walk toward the doors of the theater. That is when Kevin reached for Edd's hand and held it tight.

"Are you sure you want everyone to know about us Kevin? You know you don't have to hold my hand." Edd mumbled as he looked up to those beautiful emerald colored eyes.

"Dork, I wouldn't of grabbed your hand if I didn't want to hold your hand. Trust me." Kevin said right before he leaned down and kissed Edd.

"O-o-o-kay Kevin, can I ask what movie we are seeing?" Edd said through a giggle.

"I though we'd go see the new zombie movie that is out. What do ya' think?" Kevin replied.

"Oh that sounds splendid!" Edd exclaimed. This gave him a reason to jump into Kevin's arms during the movie.

Edd and Kevin got their refreshments and made their way to the correct theater to see the movie. They walked the whole way hand-in-hand, ignoring the stares they were getting from the other people around them.

While the movie was playing Edd took every chance he could to jump into Kevin's arms.

Kevin was enjoying every moment of Edd tucked away in his arms. He loved the warmth of him. After the movie had ended, Kevin and Edd went to the food court to grab lunch.

"So Double-D, what do you want to eat?" Kevin said causally.

"Kevin, you just called me Double-D instead of the usual dork. I'm really surprised." Edd said with amazement

"Well what do you want to eat." Kevin said brushing off what the shorter teen just said.

"I guess I can go for a salad, but whatever you get is good." Edd replied with a shy grin.

"Alright salad it is, and please don't tell anything about the name thing, I got a rep to keep up." Kevin said jokingly.

Edd and Kevin sat down and had a peaceful lunch together. They talked about everything and nothing. They sat there staring at each other when finally Kevin said that they should get going. On the way home Edd still hung to Kevin's waist, but this time not out of fright, but because he wanted to be close to Kevin. When they got home Kevin stopped in front of Edd's house. They both got off the bike when Kevin finally spoke up.

"So Double-D, would uh, you be my Boyfriend?" Kevin muttered trying to calm his racing nerves. Already he could see the pink blush creeping up on Edd's face.

"I'd love to Kevin!" Edd exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Kevin to give him a warm hug making Kevin more nervous.

"Awesome!" Kevin said, more to himself then Edd. That's when he reached down and kissed Edd. He could feel Edd go weak in his knees. Kevin then smirked to himself. When he pulled away he could see that the dork was as happy as he was.

"Well I'll text you or something later Dor- I mean Double-D." Kevin said as he jumped back on his bike and raced toward his house.

"Alright," was all Edd was able to say before Kevin was gone.

Edd was in heaven right now. The man that he has been gawking over for the last year finally asked him out. He could not have been happier


End file.
